Can You See What I See?
by Savvy706
Summary: What happens when you come to Hogwarts on a secret mission, but find yourself befriending the enemy...or worse?
1. The Unexpected Task

Can You See What I See?  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first fic, so the first chappie is kinda short...but don't worry, I'll post more soon! Thanks! Please R&R!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter, wish I did, but sadly, I don't.  
  
Summary: What happens when you come to Hogwarts on a secret mission, but find yourself befriending the enemy...or worse?  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...You will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Your mouth drops open. Hogwarts? Whatever for? You didn't join the Death Eaters just to go to Hogwarts!  
  
"But Master...why Hogwarts? What is there that is valuable to us?"  
  
You knelt on the carpeted floor of the Riddle House, shivering. Regret flickered into your head. *Why did I ever agree to do this?* But your thoughts are interrupted by the harsh whisper of your new master.  
  
"There are many things valuable to us there...and we must get them all. Two years ago, one of my most faithful Death Eaters disguised as a Professor to try and retrieve it...but it failed. Now, we will try it again. But with a little bit more innocence. Who would ever suspect a student?" he cackled, making you flinch.  
  
"A...a student?" you stutter. It all starts to make sense to you.why else would the Dark Lord make a girl, a young girl at that, a Death Eater? So it didn't matter that you could do all of the Unforgivable Curses, it didn't matter that your father, a Death Eater as well, taught you all he knew before he died? Anger bubbled up inside you, and you raise your head up sharply to protest. "But-..."  
  
"You will go tomorrow to King's Cross Station, at exactly eleven o'clock." The dark figure interrupted. "I will send someone to accompany you. He will give your instructions. You are dismissed."  
  
You rise slowly, bowing your head. When you reach the doorway, however, you are struck with a question. "Master? Who is to come with me when I go to King's Cross?"  
  
But there is no answer. You shrug halfheartedly, and head for the door again. You trudge through the doorway but stop as you hear the familiar whisper of your master.  
  
"I will be sending my most trusting Death Eater with you. He is the only one I can trust now. You will be going with Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Yet as you turn around to respond, the heavy wooden doorway slams shut in your face, and you are left alone. 


	2. The Mission Begins

"Why hello. I believe we've met before. I'm Lucius Malfoy...your guardian. I am to tell you specific instructions that you are to listen very carefully to...your life depends on it. Now, what is your name again?" Lucius Malfoy glances over at you, his eyes piercing grey in the morning light at King's Cross Station.  
  
"Uh...uh...Ju...Julie Wood?" you stutter, praying you said everything right. For before all this, you were just referred to as "Girl". You now had to get used to having a real name.  
  
"Oh yes, very convincing. And where did you come from, what are your parent's names, and what year are you in?" he rattled off questions it took you a moment to think of all the correct answers.  
  
"Oh ok...um...I am a transfer student from...Durmenstrangle...no, wait...Dormentingle?" Damn, you forget that bloody school's name. You look at the tall man beside you.  
  
He smirked, raising an eyebrow that made you blush with frustration. "Durmstrang, you silly child, say it with me: Duuuuuuuurmmmmstraaaaang." He stretches out the word like you are a 3 year old, just learning how to talk. You repeat that word sullenly, and continue on.  
  
"Ok, I just transferred from Duuuuurmmstraaaang, my parents names are Hector and Veronica Wood. Um...oh yes. I'm in year...six, is it? Yes, yes six. I'm in year six at Hogwarts." You babble on, nervous as heck, especially with those cold, murky eyes penetrating your skull.  
  
"Hm...I guess that will do. Now let's see here...it is 10:45 on the dot, so you have 15 minutes to...mingle." He gives you a knowing glance, but you are oblivious to what he is trying to get across to you.  
  
"Wh...what?" you stammer. Is there another thing you were supposed to remember, but forgot amidst all the other small pieces of information crucial to your safety? You look up fearfully at Lucius Malfoy, who is rolls his eyes in frustration.  
  
"Don't tell me the Dark Lord saved everything for me to tell you? Alright, you better listen carefully, because this is the most important thing about the mission you are on. You must get close to Harry Potter. Don't make it too obvious though, or you'll make them suspicious. Befriend Mr. Potter, and gain his undying trust. Allow him to tell you things, things that he would never tell anyone else. Then, we will send a message to you somehow, so that we can meet with you and you can tell us what he told you. Understand?"  
  
You gulped. This was going to be harder than you thought. For one it was hard for you to make friends, let alone allow them to spill their soul out to you and secondly, you didn't have any idea of what this Harry Potter fellow looked like. Oh you've heard of him of course, he was the boy who took the Dark Lord's power away when he was just a baby. But you were well aware that he was famous, the "Boy Who Lived" was what they called him, so you figured that you probably could just ask someone to point him out. So you bravely nodded, grasped your cart full of all your supplies, and followed Lucius Malfoy towards a brick wall.  
  
"Well," he said impatiently, tapping his foot, as they reached the barrier, "Go on, we haven't all day."  
  
But you just stared at him. What did he want you to do? Was there some sort of spell that you were supposed to perform, in order to be allowed in?  
  
"Oh dear Lord, go already." Snapped Lucius, as he pushed you roughly towards the hard wall.  
  
You automatically squeezed your eyes shut and put out your hands to break your fall, but you didn't feel the solid brick beneath your fingers. In fact, you didn't feel anything at all. You open your eyes slowly to see children of all ages boarding a large, red train. You glance at the sign above it and gasp as you read it. 9 ¾. You've heard of it, of course, being a pure-blood witch and all, but to actually be there, was...overwhelming. You look around, astounded at all the magical folk around. You've been raised separated from other witches and wizards, and the only one's you've been in contact with are people on the Dark Side. But to see all these happy, smiling people around, it made you feel happy and glowing inside, a feeling that you don't feel regularly. You push your cart towards the train, unsure of what to do.  
  
"'Ello, lemme take this bag for ya."  
  
You jumped, looking frantically at who was addressing you. But, to your relief it was just the man who took your bags and put them in the train.  
  
"Will I get it back? It has all my stuff in it and I'll curse you if you steal it." You say threateningly, eyeing the guy with suspicion.  
  
"Eh? Of course you'll get it back! Jus' we'll put 'im in 'ere for a while, just so's you don't get cramped in your compartments, right?" he stares at you for a while, then continues, "Why haven't I seen ya before, missy? I know almos' everyone 'ere, 'cept I can't remember your name. No...wait...Charlotte? Charlotte Burns? Did I get it right?"  
  
You panic and start to back away, "Uh...i have to go now, I'll be making sure I get my bag back, because I don't forget faces you know." You turn and sprint towards the door of the train.  
  
"Yea, well, I thought I didn't forget faces either, 'till today at least...oh well. G'bye Charlotte!" he called after you, then continued putting student's duffels away.  
  
You dash into an empty compartment, breathing heavily. 'God, I'm going to be a wreck by the end of the year!' you think to yourself, but your thoughts are interrupted by a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm in 6th year, and there is no other empty compartments, so I was wondering if my friends and I could come and join you."  
  
You stare at the girl, her words slowly sinking into your head.  
  
"How do you talk so bloody fast?" you say to her, not meaning to be rude, but curiously.  
  
But apparently she took it wrong because her eyebrows furrowed, and she frowned at you. "I'm not quite sure, but you shouldn't make personal remarks. Now, can we sit here or not?"  
  
You're taken aback at the girl's snooty comeback. "Yea, sure, whatever." You murmur quietly, not making eye contact.  
  
"Oh, wonderful. Let me go get my other friends, hold on...Ron! Harry! We've got seats!" she shrieked shrilly, ducking her head out of the compartment.  
  
'Harry...Harry Potter?' you wonder. 'Wow, that was easy.' You look up as two boys enter the small room.  
  
"Thanks for letting us sit here, everywhere else is full." You look up into the dark, green eyes of who you supposed was Harry Potter.  
  
You extend your hand, just to make sure. "I'm Julie...Julie W-Woods."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. What year are you in?"  
  
"Sixth...yes, I'm in sixth year."  
  
"Brilliant! That's the same year as we're in." exclaimed the second boy. "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way. Wicked seats you got here, it's a wonder they weren't taken."  
  
"Yea..." you respond, looking him over. He had stunning red hair, which was slightly messy, while Harry had jet black hair, that was even messier. He was extremely tall, the tallest of the three. And in your opinion, the best looking of the trio as well.  
  
"Julie, I have a question." Interrupted Hermione, who you now decided was your least favorite. "Why weren't you here the past six years? Did you transfer?"  
  
"Oh, yea. I transferred from Durmenstrungle." You replied confidently, smiling at them all.  
  
"Uh...Durmenstrungle? Don't you mean Durmstrang?" replied the snottish Hermione, as Ron and Harry burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh...whoops. Yea, I meant that." You say quickly, blushing furiously, looking at your feet.  
  
"OOOOOH!" squealed Hermione suddenly. "Do you know someone named Victor Krum?"  
  
You jumped at the loud sound protruding from her, while Ron snorted loudly.  
  
"Victor? Um..." you furiously racked your brain, trying desperately to think of an excuse not to know him. "Actually, no. I wasn't acquainted with him. Uh...he was in a different, I mean, we didn't have any...classes together." You sighed softly, convinced that this was the perfect excuse.  
  
"Oh..." replied Hermione, her face drooping, becoming silent.  
  
You look quizzically at Ron and Harry.  
  
"She likes him, you know," Huffed Ron. "Don't know why, he can't even say her name properly."  
  
You laugh, liking him more and more by the second.  
  
"Let's change the subject." sniffed Hermione. "Why didn't you go all ballistic when you saw Harry? Most people always have dozens of questions to ask him."  
  
You raise your eyebrows at her, than looked at Harry.  
  
"Hermione..." he mumbled, his face red. "Please, it's ok."  
  
"Well," you respond slowly, so as not to mess this answer up, "I figured that you wouldn't like to get mobbed with a bunch of useless questions and junk, so I decided to leave you alone and just be friends."  
  
You smile at him innocently, mentally patting yourself on the back, as he smiles back at you. 'He's falling for it!!!'  
  
"Brilliant! The food cart's here...I'm starving." Says Ron, "D'you want anything?"  
  
It takes you a moment to realize that he's talking to you. "Oh, that's ok I have money, I can buy my own. But thanks anyway." You give him a flirtatious smile, which makes his ears go red, and reach into your bag. "I'll take some of those, and some of those, and I'll have some of that juice."  
  
The trio stared as the lady pushing the trolley empties over half of the cart onto your lap. "That'll be seventeen sickles and four knuts, love." She smiles expectantly, holding out her hand.  
  
But you can only stare. Everything you had to buy was either brought to you, or bought by Lucius. So you had no way of knowing how to pay the woman. You nervously reach into your bag, (filled to the brim with wizard money from Gringotts that you and Lucius Malfoy had gotten) grab a bunch of the coins and stuff them into her hand, saying quickly, "Keep the change."  
  
She thanks you quietly after a moment of silence, and continues down the narrow hallway of compartments.  
  
However, the silence remains in your room. Finally, Ron breaks the silence. "D-did you know that you just gave her...11 Galleons?" he whispers hoarsely, his face pale. You can see the other two staring at you as well.  
  
"Oh...yes. My father told me to...to tip well." You reply lamely, not meeting any of their eyes.  
  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Whatever floats your boat I say!" pipes up Ron, and the heavy silence was broken with gales of laughter from the foursome.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Harry suddenly, peering out the window, "I can see Hogwarts! We're almost there!"  
  
And sure enough, as the train rounded one last bend, you could see the miraculous sight of Hogwarts Castle, the very one that would become your new home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Whew:: Finally finished this chappie! Ok, now on to the next one! Please R&R so I can see how I'm doing! Thanks! 


	3. The rest of the train ride, and the sort...

Disclaimer: Argh, I don't own anything of Harry Potter...although I would like to...yes, that would be nice. Oh well. *sigh*  
  
A/N: Gaah! Many apologies to all of you lot who actually read this. Have lots and lots of mints and sunflower seeds for your patience, I'm really bad at keeping up with all this. Ok, now I'm gonna try to write more from now on. Wow lotsa reviewers, I love you lot soooo much!! No flamers yet whee! Now the plot actually progresses, with lotsa cuteness for all u Ron lovers (like me), and some Draco-action for all you draco lovers (Leen, Man). Please review!!  
  
Wuwuwulililili419: Tcha u shouldn't talk, ur user name is hard enough!!! The rest is coming, do not fear. Aw thanks les...love ur story too hehe. Mints to you!!!  
  
Wuwuwulililili419 (again): Thank ya m'dear, I'm glad my story rocks socks that is a big accomplishment to me!! Sunflower seeds to you this time coz you got mints last time!  
  
Sten: Yea, that's basically my plot dear, although she's gonna "befriend" ron coz he's a sweetie and I love him more. Mints to you coz I know you love them so much like me.  
  
Hermione Grint: Whee!!!! Another Ron-lover!!!! We should make a club! Yes, he is great, absolutely wonderful in fact. Mints to you!!  
  
Hermione Grint: Question...are you the same person as last time??? Oh well, you got ur wish I'm updating now!! Sunflower seeds to you! (Just in case you are the same person, I don't want to be giving you the same thing twice!)  
  
QueenofConnaught: Yes, I agree very much. I will not see you tomorrow, on account of its Saturday...although when you reviewed, I prolly did see you then...oh well see you on Monday! Sunflower seeds to you! (Coz I know you like them coz you kept mooching them at lunch and got urself in trouble with mr norry hehe)  
  
RON LUVER: Wheee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will use him don't worry. That's ok for the nut review I don't mind in the least. Mints!!!  
  
Burgundyred: I'm happy with all the reviews I've gotten so far, so I'm not complaining!!! Yea, I just haven't come across that many fics in 2nd person, so I thought it would be fun to try it...its awful hard to tell you the truth hehe. Tee-hee, that was one of my favorite parts too!! Thank you soo much for your wonderful review!! I'll look at your fics right after I finish my update! I promise!! Dozens and dozens of mints and sunflower seeds to you!!  
  
Supersexysteph: Gaaah! You can't fool me les. Eeevil woman she is though. *hiss* waah u scared me at first you horrid person, although I suppose it was a nice review.*cough cough*  
  
Wildmage101: Whoa there, its been such a long time since I last reviewed, I have not the foggiest idea what you are talking about!!!!! Hehe I'm not skunked at you, doncha worry. Mwaha yes we are definently befriending ron for your idea and for the obvious (he's so cute and adorable and funny and yea) He IS the best looking of the three...well, two. Yup, I think ur advice will come in handy hehe. Mints to you!!(dunno if you like sunflower seeds I don't think you do so I'm just gonna give you mints...although if you don't like mints either I don't know what I'll do)  
  
QueenofConnaught: Why thankya dearie... Love your story what are you talking about... Thanks I think its cool too although its horribly hard to write it like this... Ron is with me... What beith "it" dearest... Notice I am mocking you darling... Hehe don't take it personally... See ya in school on Monday *gag*... Mints to you...  
  
Wildmage101: Thanks Man *blushes* Uhhh well hmm...oh wait I know. Your in year six...so that would make you around 16. Wow are we old or what. Hehe. Actually, its iRONic (sorry had to do that) but I looked on ur favorite peoples list and saw me and got so happy that I started writing more so lets all applause for man *clap* Gaah, why not, you can have Malfoy if you wish d'you mind if I make you snobby it goes with the image doncha know...whee u should write one for me...i did update gosh darnit. Lotsa minties to you dear!  
  
Silver eyed goddess: Thank you that means a lot to me...i will keep writing sorry I haven't been posting in such a long time!! Mints and sunflower seeds to you!!  
  
Woweeeeee I just had to say hi to all my lovely reviewers and wow that took up a lot of space...and now...the moment you all have been waiting for...(well, at least some) DRUMROLL PLEASE! *drumroll* The next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe sorry, had to do that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the Hogwarts Express rounded the last bend, you catch your first glimpse at Hogwarts Castle. Your breath catches in your chest, and all you can do is stare.  
  
"Wow..." you breathe, entranced.  
  
"Isn't it great?" asked Harry, sitting beside you.  
  
"Yea," you respond, still gazing at the beautiful castle, "I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
"Me neither. I never got to see anything so beautiful before, my uncle and aunt never really take me places."  
  
"Really?" You act interested, how else were you going to get information? Besides, he was handing out information without you having to pry. This was going to be easy.  
  
"Yea...see, they don't really like me. Actually, they hate my guts. I don't know why they even keep me. But I mean, if they don't like me, why should they take me anywhere?"  
  
You nod, silently laughing at him for trusting you so quickly. "But Harry..." you start, swiftly thinking of a way to talk to him without him figuring out what your up to, "If they really...um...don't like you...I mean..." You rack your brains to find a better way to put your next thought.  
  
"You mean detest?" Harry mutters  
  
"Or loathe?" Hermione pipes up.  
  
"Or deeply despise to the greatest possible extent?" Ron suggests.  
  
You raise your eyebrows and chuckle, "Um...sure. Well, if they detest you so much, why don't you leave? You know, go to other relatives." So far, this was going rather well. He didn't suspect a thing, and you were feeling more at ease with this whole undercover thing. Harry sighed, then slumped down in his seat.  
  
"What other relatives? The Dursley's are all I've got."  
  
"Not true!" demands Hermione suddenly, "You've got us!"  
  
"Yea, mate," says Ron, "What about us? We're here for you!"  
  
"Oh yes Harry," squeaked a high voice, "We'll always be here to support your weak, pathetic, sorry little self."  
  
Harry and Ron whipped around to see a tall blonde boy standing in the doorway of the compartment.  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy," Ron growled, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Stuff it, Weasel," the boy said, his voice now dropping to a low sneer. "You've got company, and it would only be fit to introduce myself."  
  
He stepped in the compartment, his robes billowing out around him.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, extending his hand and smirking.  
  
"Julie Wood," you reply, giving him an equally evil sneer. You had recognized him from the moment he stalked into the room. It was obvious that he was Lucius Malfoy's son. You could tell by his glinting silver eyes and the way his lips curled up into a smirk that exactly matched the one of his father.  
  
"You must be feeling brave today Malfoy," said Hermione. Malfoy shot her a quizzical look before she went on, "Well, I noticed you don't have your two bodyguards with you. You seem smaller without them." A red tint slowly appeared on his pale cheeks, as he muttered something about "...feel asleep in the compartments..."  
  
For some reason, you felt a little more comfortable around him. Probably because you knew he was on the Dark Side as well, unlike Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who you guessed weren't.  
  
"Well," said Harry suddenly, making you jump, "I think its time you go away now, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy looked shocked for a second, then sneered, "Whatever you say, Your Highness." Then he turned to you, raised one eyebrow and continued, "Let's all hope that you get in the Slytherin house, to save you from these loons. You'd be much happier...trust me." He turned swiftly, and swept out of the compartment.  
  
"Creep," Ron snarled, "He's such a little son-of-a-"  
  
"Ron!" warned Hermione, but he payed no heed to her and kept cursing violently. She rolled her eyes and turned to you. "We'd better get our robes on. We'll probably be arriving in about five minutes." You nodded, and took out your school robes. When you had gotten them on, there was a knock at the compartment.  
  
"Better not be Malfoy again or I'll probably get sick and die of a ferret overdose." Sighed Ron. But instead of Malfoy, however, a short boy with a chubby face stood outside.  
  
"Hi guys," he said, not noticing you, "I just wanted to tell you that the trains gonna stop in about five mi-"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Neville!" shrieked Hermione.  
  
"What?" said Ron obviously frightened as he looked at Neville with wide eyes. Then, if possible, they got even wider. "Bloody hell, Neville! You're Head Boy!"  
  
By now, the boy Neville's face had gone beet red as he fingered the shiny gold badge on his chest. "Yea...I was going to tell you guys, but I couldn't find you, and I had to go into a meeting during the train ride. Gram almost had a heart attack when she found out..."  
  
By now, you were getting thoroughly confused. Head Boy? Was this some sort of leader? Did this boy now have special powers that could force other people to serve him? You looked at Harry, hoping he could explain.  
  
"Oh, Neville, this is Julie. She just transferred from Durmstrang," said Harry.  
  
"Nice to meet you Julie," Neville politely said to you, then turned back to the others. "Sorry guys, but I have to go to the rest of the compartments before we arrive. See you later. Hope you get into Gryffindor, Julie. Best house there is!" And with that, he turned and exited the compartment.  
  
"I wonder who the Head Girl is," murmured Harry, before seeing the befuddled look in your eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Uh...well," you say, embarrassed, "I don't really know what all this "Head Boy" stuff is about..."  
  
"Oh, well students at Hogwarts get to be Head Boy or Girl in our year, and I don't really know how they are chosen. But it's definently not grade wise, or else Neville wouldn't have gotten it and Hermione would've. You can take away house points from people if they do something bad, and I think you get your own dorms, too."  
  
But before he could continue further, you could feel the train slow down steadily, then finally come to a stop.  
  
You stand up and leave the compartment, following Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Once off the train, you realized something was missing. You poked Ron. "Yup?" he said turning to you. "Don't we need our bags?" you ask, concerned that the guy who took your luggage really did make off with them.  
  
"Nope, they somehow get into your dorms...dunno how really. But don't ask Hermione," he added, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Or she'll bore you to death with a whole speech about it. Once she starts, you'll wish you never asked."  
  
You laughed as Hermione threw a death glare at him.  
  
"Firs' years over here! Firs' years!"  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" yelled Harry, waving at someone behind you.  
  
You turn around and almost die of shock. An enormous man stood behind you, almost two times the size of a regular man, or more.  
  
"Why 'ello there," he said, peering down at you, "New friend there Harry?"  
  
"Yup," said Hermione, beaming, "This is Julie Wood. Transfer student."  
  
"Nice ter meet yeh Julie," he said, reaching down with one of his giant- like hands. You shook, your hand about three times smaller than his. "I'd better be goin' now. Firs' years, you know. Always get a little bit jumpy." He turned away, yelling, "Firs' years! This way! No, hey, not there, that's the lake! In th' boats!"  
  
Hermione came up to you as you started to follow Hagrid. "You should come with us. I don't know where they want you, but I don't think you should be getting lost on your first day." You nodded your head, and followed her to some carriages. As you got in, you looked out the window to see two black horse-things pulling it.  
  
"Do you see them?" Harry said.  
  
"The horses?" you pointed, "Yea. I see them."  
  
"I can't," pouted Ron, "Who'd you see kick the bucket? Oww!" he yelped as Hermione elbowed him.  
  
"My father. He died three years ago. He was killed by the Dark Lord." You said, looking at Harry. You hoped that because you both had suffered the same losses, he would come to you to talk about that sort of stuff. He did.  
  
"Really? I know what it feels like. Its horrible, isn't it?" Harry said softly.  
  
"Yea," you reply. This wasn't a lie; you knew exactly how it felt. The Dark Lord had murdered your father, then taken you into his circle, training you how to become a Death Eater. It was horrible.  
  
"Great, let's get out, I want food." Ron said, as the carriage squealed to a stop.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" sighed Hermione, as she got out of the carriage.  
  
Once inside the Hogwarts castle, you followed your classmates to a big hall. You couldn't see why everyone stopped, but you heard the loud female voice ring across the room. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I just have one thing to say before you could go in. We have an exchange student here this year..."  
  
Your face immediately goes red, as people around you turn to stare.  
  
"...she will be Sorted first, before any of the first years do. Now, will everyone go into the Great Hall. Everyone," she added quickly, as people started to move, "except Miss Wood."  
  
You waved at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they left you alone. Sorting? You wonder what that is, as a tall, frail lady comes up to you.  
  
"Hello Julie. I am Professor McGonagall. I am head of Gryffindor house. Please come with me." You had no choice but to follow, as she stepped through enormous doors to an even bigger room than before, but filled with long tables and floating candles. You look up to the front of the room, where a long table stretched across, seating every teacher in Hogwarts. "Stay here, please."  
  
You stopped near the back of the room, while McGonagall continued walking to the front of the room. When she reached the teachers table, she bent down and whispered something to an old man with a long white beard.  
  
You recognized him, and hate coursed through your veins. You'd heard of Dumbledore. The Dark Lord taught you to hate this man, as well as be afraid of him. You glared at him as he raised his cup to you.  
  
"Attention students! We have a special Sorting before we can get to the first years."  
  
The students immediately quieted, as they turned their attention to McGonagall at the front of the room. She began to explain what she had already explained to your year. You looked around as she droned on. The students seemed to be separated into four groups, though you couldn't figure out how they were separated. It certainly wasn't looks, or gender. You started as you heard McGonagall say your name.  
  
"...Julie Wood, would you please come to the front please."  
  
You walked up to her, noticing the whispers of the students. You kept your eyes down, so as not to make eye contact with anyone. When you got to the front of the room, McGonagall gestured to the small stool beside her.  
  
You sat down, confused as to what was coming next. The next thing you know, a dirty old hat was placed on your head.  
  
"Excuse me, but I am not dirty, though I'm certainly old, I can't deny that."  
  
You whip around, trying to find who was talking.  
  
"Let's see...a bit fidgety, are we? Keep still won't you!"  
  
Immediately you freeze, your eyes widening as you realize that the hat is talking to you.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" you ask slowly, unsure.  
  
"Of course I am, who else would I be talking to? You're an evil one, I can tell...or are you? You're a mysterious one, not sure of where your priorities are."  
  
"I know where my priorities are," you snap back.  
  
"Right. So, I think I've narrowed it down. I know where to put you now. Sly- " it started to shout out loud, when it went silent. You heard the murmurs of the crowd of students get louder. You pause for a moment, hesitant of what to do. You reach up and pulled the hat off. As you started to give it to McGonagall, it shouted abruptly, in a loud voice that wasn't its own, "Gryffindor!"  
  
A/N: Wow, sorry that took so long. Hehe I loooove cliffies. Well, actually I don't, but I figured I'd written enough for now, and this was a good place to start. I couldn't resist making Neville the Head Boy, he is so adorable! Please review!! 


End file.
